Multitasking Facial Expressions
by Blanco Pagina
Summary: A random L/J drabble that i came up with. Lily/James are in the Head Common Room and James 'looses it'. They have an emotion conversation-as in, they communicate silently and end up with LilyJames-ness. fun! fluff, nonsensical, etc...REVIEW!


**Multitasking Facial Expressions**

**By: Bub'les (and some random helpfullness by her good friend Niobe the Muse)(AKA Beefcake the Mightly-um, me, that is...)**

**A/N: This went in a COMPLETELY different direction than I was planning. It annoys me greatly. I hope you like it…**

**Note to readers: Okay, this story doesnt exactly make sense most of the time. i wrote it during crazy conditions (AKA at like three in the morning whilst high on pixie sticks and kool aid sugar) so whatever doesnt make sense, isnt consistent, is out of character, grammatically mistaken, etc, please tell me, and i shalt correct it to the BEST of my ability, which i can guarantee is pretty darn good! woot!**

**Other Author's Note: um, yeah, so...ENJOY! runs quickly away before anyone can say otherwise**

**Another Author's Note: runs back for a moment Righto, so, i do NOT own Hogwarts and i do NOT own Lily Evans. I do NOT own James Potter, and i do NOT own cheese! well, i do! but that's irrelevant! all hail she who be JKR! as my good friend Dye says, "We is am and be them that is known as FANFICTION WRITERS" or something like that. i cant figure out where i left that quote...correct me, dear, since i'm wrong. (i KNOW i got it wrong...darn. sniff)**

**Well, yes, so, read and review, and most of all, REVIEW! no, no, most of all...have fun. right. that's it. (it's actually reviewing. please, do review. reviews are my life blood. if you dont review then i can sue you for murder. not even kidding. bright smile)**

* * *

Multitasking Facial Expressions

"Bloody sodding hell!" James exclaimed, slamming a textbook closed and ramming it repeatedly against his forehead.

"Um, James, are you alright?" Lily slowly put down her quill and parchment, watching James for any signs of suicide attempts.

"No, I'm bloody _not_ alright! This is too bloody difficult, and I'm tired and sick and I don't understand _why the hell_ the colors of this furniture have to be such a sickly _coral_ color! I mean, really, why cant they be a warm brown! Or maroon! Or gold! Or both! Seeing as we're bloody _Griffindors_! And, frankly, why the hell do they have to be so bloody uncomfortable! And what about Swiss cheese? I mean, were rodents _gnawing_ on it before we get to eat it's cheese-like goodness? It's completely ruining the sandwich industry!!"

Clearly James had either 1) cracked under the pressure of, well, everything that he was in, or 2) had been slipped some sort of potion that caused him to act in such a way. Lily was betting on the first one.

"You know, James, I am really thinking that you're not alright." Lily said, standing up and brushing off her skirt. "Really, I think you might have a problem. I mean, that's just a hunch, but I'm _thinking_…" She walked over to James and forcibly removed the textbook from his immediate vicinity. James glared at her feebly through clouded glasses. Lily raised an eyebrow back.

James bit his lip.

Lily pursed hers.

James sighed.

Lily rolled her eyes.

James shot her another pointed look.

Lily smirked.

James pouted.

Lily scoffed.

James made an offended sound.

Lily snorted.

James raised an eyebrow at her.

Lily avoided his gaze.

James grinned.

Lily continued to avoid his gaze—unsuccessfully.

James chuckled.

Now Lily glared. Evilly. Like she was trained to do it.

James cowered. Okay, he didn't. Well, he pretended to. He was teasing Lily.

Lily continued to glare. This was usually her most effective strategy—aside from simply ignoring him.

James smiled.

Lily glared.

James laughed.

Lily glared.

James winced.

Lily glared

James frowned.

Lily glared.

James…was at a loss for emotions.

Lily glared.

James stared helplessly.

Still with the glaring.

James looked at Lily, exasperated.

Lily looked away.

James stood.

Lily placed her hands on her hips challengingly.

James did the same, albeit in a very girlish manner.

Lily couldn't help it; a giggle escaped.

James raised fists triumphantly.

Lily rolled her eyes and sat down, pouting.

James tilted his head at her condescendingly and sighed in a _Now what?_ manner.

Lily crossed her arms and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

James smiled slightly and went over to the chair, picked Lily up, sat down, and placed Lily sideways on his lap.

Lily looked at James, pleasantly surprised, and shocked at the pleasantness of the surprise.

James looked at her as if to say _Well?_

Lily juggled several responses in her head whilst gazing at James speculatively.

James leaned in a bit to Lily, with a mocking leer.

Lily shoved him lightly, grinning.

James nudged her back.

Lily rolled her eyes, sighed, and leaned back into James's chest.

James wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of Lily, nuzzling her neck.

Lily sighed again and turned her head towards James's chest, snuggling in.

James whispered, "Interesting, isn't it, how I was the one on a rant, yet I ended up being the one comforting you?"

"Not really, you fool. I am comforting you, you just don't know it."

"Liar."

"You're just in denial."

"But of what, I wonder?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

"Then shut up. I'm trying to comfort you."

"Alright then."

And so they snuggled, and Lily comforted James in the best way possible (No, _not_ like that, you pervs!) and Lily fell asleep in James's arms, and they both lived happily ever after. (hehe, just kidding. Well, they did. For a while. But then they kind of died protecting their son. Depressing, I know. But for NOW they are living happily. :D )

Fin.

* * *

**WHY ARE THERE NO SYNONYMS FOR CHEESE?**

**I just don't know. It's madness, I tell you! MADNESS. It really is. You ignorant people have **_**no clue**_

**It's really just crazy. But oh well. **

**ANYwho, I hope you like my random drabble. Tell me what to do to fix the ending; I couldn't think of anything, so I just kind of…ended it. Not the best method, I must say. Rather annoying, actually. Especially for those who write it. Because random endings are EVIL. Righto!**

**Well, as only the most obsessed can say, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!**

**Thanks a bunch! Woot!**

**Love and 5.572.3 an' a half Iggy Radness Points! (10 to the first reviewer!)**

**Annemie Clark**

**(AKA Bub'les, for those who actually use that.)**

**(AKA 'Beefcake', because that's what you apparently see me as. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo.)**

**ps: The Blind Rooster Crows At Noon Thirty. Good Luck.**


End file.
